


trif traf

by Opaldragonscales



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, wump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opaldragonscales/pseuds/Opaldragonscales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wip I need Jim and Spock fixing khan soo</p>
            </blockquote>





	trif traf

Here lies my hopes and dreams


End file.
